


Green With...Something

by violetclarity



Series: Teddy & James & Scorpius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Sirius Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Nights, Polyamory, unknown potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: The one where James is green. Literally green. The potion wasn’t supposed to do this!





	Green With...Something

**Author's Note:**

> For the May Rarepair Bingo. Prompts: movie night, “the potion wasn’t supposed to do that!”, aggressively unmarried, “can’tcha say you believe in me,” stakeout. Bingo!
> 
> Unbeta’d and types on my phone so there may be errors.

In the Potter-Malfoy-Lupin household, “movie night” was usually a thinly veiled excuse for “sex in the living room.” Even with a magically expanded bed, there were only so many comfortable ways for all three of them to fit together, but Scorpius was a bit weird about sex outside of the bedroom without an excuse. Luckily for Teddy and James, movie night counted as enough of an excuse, and Scorpius was happy to have lost his clothes by halfway through the movie most Friday nights. 

Not this Friday, though, because James was still a little green. 

Literally green. The initial kelly green has begun to fade into James’s regular skin tone, which meant he was currently a muted olive green all over, except his hair, which would take longer to go back to normal, and was still the color of grass. 

Scorpius places James’s fresh mug of tea on the coffee table and frowned at him. 

“The potion wasn’t supposed to do this!” James protested, not for the first time that afternoon. “It’s supposed to make you camouflage, and we were going on a stakeout! How was I to know they hadn’t properly tested it yet?”

“Typically when potions are labeled experimental, it means they haven’t been tested yet,” Scorpius said. “That’s why they’re _still experimenting_.”

“And Jamie helped the experiment along!” Teddy said cheerfully. He’d turned his hair green in solidarity, but because his skin was still a regular human color, it was a much less disturbing look on him than it was on James. 

Scorpius turned to face him and pointed a finger. “ _You_ do not get to joke about this,” he said, “because _you_ did not have to show up at the Ministry today to pick up an incompetent Auror and argue with Harry _again_ about how getting married wouldn’t actually make ‘our situation’ any easier.”

“Are you calling me incompetent?” James cried. He wasn’t in any pain but was milking it anyway, stretched out on their couch with a pillow under his emerald hair. “Can’tcha say you believe in me, Scorp?”

“You are _currently green_ ," Scorpius hissed, but his tirade was cut off by Teddy coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Scorpius’s waist. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with Harry alone,” Teddy said, pressing a kiss to Scorpius’s ear. Harry, of all their family, was the most vocal about his confusion with their relationship, and liked to recommend at volume that two of them get married to make it simpler for everyone else, despite their staunch and repeated refusals. 

James reached out and grabbed Scorpius’s hand, squeezing it. “And I appreciate you coming to get me,” he said. “In all of my green-ness.”

Scorpius huffed, but let himself relax in Teddy’s arms. “I’m just glad you’re alright,” he said. “I didn’t like getting the ‘something happened to James at work’ Floo call.”

James sat up and patted the couch next to him. “You can pick the movie tonight,” he said, and Scorpius relented and sat. James lay back down with his green head in Scorpius’s lap, and Teddy nudged James’s legs until he lifted them and allowed Teddy to sit underneath them. 

“What’ll it be?” Teddy asked, looking at Scorpius. 

Scorpius smirked. “How about the Green Lantern?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate my life choices


End file.
